1. Field
The following description relates to a separator for a rechargeable lithium battery and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, developments in the information technology (IT) industry have been very rapid as compared with other science and technology fields, and these developments have been applied to produce many kinds of portable and convenient mobile devices such as laptops, cell phones, PDAs, and the like. These IT mobile devices require a more slim-sized and lighter battery with larger capacity and the like as an energy source. For the energy source, a rechargeable lithium battery has been widely used and researched.
The rechargeable lithium battery has been widely used due to its high energy density per unit volume. However, the rechargeable lithium battery may become swollen when its internal temperature is too high and may then explode at about 150° C. This explosion possibility of the rechargeable lithium battery has been known for a long time but not resolved yet. Accordingly, there is still a need for the development of a solution to prevent and/or delay this explosion possibility.